This invention relates generally to clutch release type thrust bearings, and more particularly concerns a clutch release bearing mounted to a carrier sleeve in such a way as to adjust the bearing to correct or accommodate to slight misalignments between the bearing thrust face and clutch fingers of an associated clutch mechanism during engagement therebetween, and thereafter automatically realign or recenter the bearing relative to its carrier sleeve, if necessary.
Automative clutch throw-out or release bearings are commonly used to provide a force-transmitting device between a foot-operated clutch pedal and a plurality of rotating clutch release fingers of an associated clutch mechanism. Production of high-quality automotive clutch assemblies, clutch bearings and associated parts in substantial quantities requires that the parts be manufactured and assembled at minimum cost, and yet operate with a high degree of reliability over a long service life. This includes the requirement that the parts be designed and arranged to operate in spite of slight part misalignments encountered either in assembly or during operation. That is, such misalignments may arise as a result of minor variations in part sizes and shapes, even though each part may be within manufacturing tolerances. Such misalignment can also occur when the parts are installed in the vehicle, due to the rigors of substantial operating forces over long periods of use to which the parts are subjected. By way of example, clutch throw-out bearing assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,909,086 and 4,406,436.
As indicated above, the bearing of the present invention is designed to have some amount of adjustability of its position relative to the carrier sleeve. This is done to permit the desired alignment of the bearing thrust face with the clutch fingers during engagement therebetween, and yet allow the bearing to be self-aligning or self-centering to return to substantial coaxial alignment with the associated carrier sleeve upon disengagement with the clutch fingers. In this way, the bearing of the invention may adjust to misalingments which may occur from time to time during operation. Moreover, the bearing may also be used for a constant running clutch wherein the bearing rotates with the clutch fingers whenever the engine is running. In either application, the bearing of the invention is self-aligning with respect to the clutch fingers, even though some misalignment may occur therebetween and even though this misalignment may not be constant but may vary over the service life of the clutch assembly.
The present invention concerns a novel mounting arrangement making use of a resilient or flexible annular mounting member which is mounted intermediate the carrier sleeve and the bearing and mounts the latter to the former. Advantageously, the resilient flexible annular ring is of somewhat smaller diameter than the portion of the carrier sleeve about which it mounts, such that it is deformed somewhat upon being stretched over and mounted to the carrier sleeve. This deformation is such that an inner diameter surface of the ring abuts the carrier sleeve, while an outer diameter portion extends axially rearwardly and somewhat radially outwardly of the carrier sleeve so as to abut and mount the bearing. As an additional advantage, this flexible ring is the only structure utilized to assemble the bearing to the carrier sleeve. Yet, it provides the desired degree of resiliency for permitting any necessary adjustment of the bearing relative of the carrier sleeve to assure proper alignment of the bearing thrust face with the clutch fingers in service. In this regard, while the deformed ring permits the desired degree of resiliency in the radial direction, it is quite resistant to compressive forces applied generally in the direction for removal of the bearing from the sleeve, so as to reliably maintain the bearing and carrier sleeve held together in assembled condition.